


got my eye on you

by dancer4813



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard is a Hopeless Lesbian, Fjord is the Gay Dad, Gen, Jester is Adorable, Minorly AU as of Episode 2, Wildemount Campaign, friendship shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: “What sort of drink would Yasha have?”Fjord laughed, unable to help himself. “You want to get a feel for who she is?”“Whowouldn’t?”





	got my eye on you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a challenge to roll for the PCs in the new campaign and write a fic about their relationship. I rolled Travis and Marisha, and since I headcanon both Fjord and Beauregard as Hella Gay(tm), I wrote this fic about them teasing each other and being good friends instead. ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this foray into a pseudo-sibling relationship with these new characters! I know I had a lot of fun exploring their voices!

“That was a fucking trip, man,” Beau said, falling back onto her bed once they were safely in their room at the inn. “I never thought we’d have such an exciting day when I woke up this morning!”

“Do you think Molly and Yasha are going to be okay?” Jester asked, curling into herself beside the door, her tail drooping low instead of perked up as it usually was. “I do not like the thought of us leaving him there in the prison all night, or of her out on her own.”

“If anyone can take care of herself, it would be Yasha-” Fjord started, Beauregard interrupting him with a “Hell yeah!”

“Did you see the _arms_ on her?” she continued, sitting back up, eyes alight. “Gods above, I’d pay five gold for each if I had the money, but you know, even being in them for a couple minutes? Mmmm, totally worth it.”

“I am sure that she can take care of herself, but I still don’t like either of them being alone for tonight,” Jester said, shrugging. “You know? No one should be alone.”

“I understand,” Fjord cut in, before Beau could ramble more about Yasha’s arms. “But there’s really nothing we can do tonight. We don’t have enough to bail him out, and we don’t want to deal with the Crown Guards, trust me. We’ll see what we can do tomorrow, after they’ve finished their investigation. If he’s got nothing to hide, we don’t need to worry about him.”

“I suppose you are right,” Jester said reluctantly, unfolding her arms and scratching one of her horns. “I will wait until tomorrow. Do either of you want a drink?”

“Are you buying?” Beau asked, coming out of whatever daydream about Yasha’s arms she had been lost in.

“That was the plan, yes.”

“Fantastic!” She turned to Fjord, who only had a split second to compose himself for her unexpected change of focus. “What sort of drink would Yasha have?”

He laughed, unable to help himself. “You want to get a feel for who she is?”

“Who _wouldn’t_?”

Fjord laughed again, this time at the distant look on her face. For someone who could punch his lights out, Beau was a hopeless romantic at heart.

“Can’t say I’m too solid on that,” he said, shaking his head with a smirk. “Didn’t she order something when they stopped by earlier?”

“She didn’t get the Bombauk – I remember that!” Jester said. “They’re such _assholes_. I don’t see why they have to keep messing with stuff.”

“Ale then, usual fare,” Fjord said with a nod to Beau. “Does that ring a bell?”

Beau shook her head, licking her lips as she gazed off into space. “I was too busy looking at her shoulders to catch what came out of her mouth. Won’t make that mistake again, though.”

“I’ll see what they have for ale then,” Jester said with a grin. “Maybe I can surprise you!”

Beau just hummed, and Fjord shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Anything you want, Fjord?”

“Some sort of red wine – anything’ll do.”

“Excellent,” Jester said, looking much happier with something to do. “Any sort of wine and some ale, coming right up!”

She headed out, and Fjord was left alone with his hopelessly enraptured friend still staring at the ceiling.

“Do you need to blow off some steam?” he asked. Beau just shook her head.

“I just want to stare at her forever. You’re no good at drawing, are you?”

“Can’t say I am,” Fjord said, shaking his head. He moved to sit down on one of the chairs in the room, taking out his falchion and sharpening stone. “But you could try your hand at it, certainly.”

“I’d ruin it. Strong, silent… I’ll just have to remember her until I see her again.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Fjord murmured, drawing the whetstone down his blade once, twice, checking its edge against his thumb, then following the curve again.

“And don’t think I didn’t see how you were looking at those guys we met,” Beau said, turning to him. She waggled her eyebrows. “I might’ve been busy with a certain woman, but no one could miss the way your eyes followed them.”

“Followed who now?” Fjord asked, genuinely confused.

Beau’s lips, which had been drawn into a smirk, wilted a bit as she murmured something under her breath. It sounded like “Except you”, but that only made him more confused.

“The guys we met today,” she continued, gesturing out the window. “You know, we went to a carnival with them and everything?”

Fjord scoffed. “You mean the one who never spoke and the one who never stopped?” he asked blandly.

Beau snorted. “That’s one way to put it.”

“It’s hard not to watch them – Caleb looks shifty, and he and that goblin were eying our coin earlier. Molly’s just… a lot. Again, hard not to watch.”

He thought of the purple tiefling’s too-wide grin, and the other man’s tattered coat, nearly rags.

“You’re picturing them in your mind’s eye, aren’t you?”

“Lay off, Beau,” he scoffed, reaching over to his bed and throwing a pillow at her.

She laughed, delighted, and caught it, throwing it back at him.

He grabbed Jester’s pillow and threw both of them at her, only to be hit with the pillow from Beau’s own bed a second later.

“Hey guys! I have your- whoa!”

Jester had opened the door to the room, only to step back out as one of Fjord’s thrown pillows hit the door. Beau burst into laughter, and Fjord joined her, both of them cackling too hard to keep up their “fight”.

“Are you guys finished?” Jester asked, warily peeking back in the room, and Fjord nodded, calming down a bit. These kids would be the death of him, he was sure, but he’d be damned if he left them to their own devices. “Good! I have your drinks – Beau, I got you a Husseldorf – the bartender remembered what she got the “big grey lady” earlier, and here’s your red wine, Fjord-“

She passed out the drinks and, before Beau could down her whole cup, Jester raised hers in a toast.

“To new friends! And not being killed by the zombies!”

“To not dyin!” Fjord echoed with a chuckle.

“To ladies who can pick you up with one arm!” Beau exclaimed, and took a deep swig from her ale. “Gods, that hits the spot.”

Fjord grinned as he took a sip, watching as Jester moved to Beau’s side, pointing out that she, too, was quite strong, as if Beau hadn’t noticed.

They’d get the tiefling out of prison the next day, and hopefully find some clues about what exactly that monster had been. In the meantime, though, he’d drink his wine and watch the two of them bicker playfully.

It was certainly better than being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [dancer4813](www.dancer4813.tumblr.com/)


End file.
